Un Nuevo Comienzo
by geiacevedo
Summary: Isabella Swan es una chica tímida, le encanta leer y escuchar música, a veces reservada, su mundo es un lugar que ella cree capaz de controlar, hasta que un día, sin previo aviso unos ojos verde esmeralda y una sonrisa torcida lo cambian todo, quizás todo volverá a ser como era y ella encontrará su camino de vuelta a ser ella misma ¿él la ayudará o la destrozará más?
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

Prologo

Los personajes perteneces a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, esta historia es de mi autoría

Hacía unos pocos años que se habían mudado de Phoenix a Seattle por el trabajo de Charlie, apenas terminar el instituto su padre les había anunciado que tendrían que mudarse a Seattle porque la policía de Phoenix lo había transferido, Renee ya había conseguido un preescolar donde dar clase y ya Bella había enviado su solicitud a la Universidad de Washingtong para estudiar Literatura y Emmett como recien había recibido la carta de aceptación de Harvard tendría que empacar sus cosas para irse al otro lado del país, Bella estaba algo triste porque le haría demasiada falta su hermano oso, pero sabía que pronto lo volvería a ver. Y así con Emmett en Harvard y ella yendose con Charlie y Renee a Seattle sabía que una nueva aventura le esperaba, al llegar a una pequeña casa blanca con tres cuartos y dos baños supo que su vida no sería tan mala hasta que la lluvia insesante comenzó a entristecerla, pronto comenzaría clases, estaba en parte emocionada porque era lo que se había planteado estudiar por años, pero la ponía nerviosa la idea de conocer gente nueva, pero con el pasar de los meses hizo un gran grupo de amigos, fue dónde lo conoció a él, la seguía a donde fuera, compartían algunas clases, a veces se sentaba con él y sus amigos pero no hablaban, hasta que un día ella se dijo a sí misma que parecía diferente a los que había conocido antes, a James y a Mike, quizá él iba a hacerla feliz, así fue como comenzó su historia con Jacob Black, salían, se veían todos los días, ella se quedaba en su casa, conoció a sus padres y a sus hermanas, Jacob la hacía sentir bien pero todo terminó mal, ella se enamoró y él no, como una tonta le había regalado su corazón y él lo había roto sin importarle nada.

Luego de que las cosas con Jacob no funcionaran se fue a quedarse unos días con Emmett porque él se lo había pedido, sus padres habían hablado con él y el estado de Bella lo preocupó demasiado, luego de pasar un mes con Emmett se sentía algo mejor, Emmett ya estaba apunto de terminar la universidad, al regresar a casa estaba un poco mejor, salía un poco más y ya no se arrastraba, extrañaba más que nunca Phoenix y a Angela y quizá un poco a Jessica, así que decidió hacerles una visita mientras estaba en vacaciones de la universidad y Angela también la visitó por unos días, por lo que estuvo bien y empezó a recuperarse, sabía que iba a ser duro pero lo lograría, tamién sabía que el sentimiento de estar perdida y desorientada no se irían pronto pero el tiempo se encargaría de llevarse todo eso.


	2. Chapter 2: El Encuentro

**Capítulo 1: El Encuentro**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, esta historia es mía**

 **Bella POV**

Isabella Swan es una chica tímida, le encanta leer y escuchar música, a veces reservada, le gusta pasar tiempo con sus amigos pero más que todo pasar tiempo en su casa con sus libros encerrada en su mundo, su vida es tan común como la de cualquiera, sus padres Renee y Charlie están juntos y aunque discuten son felices, su hermano mayor Emmett es como su mejor amigo, al que apoya y él la apoya a ella, un día, tras haber pasado por una difícil ruptura con el que creía era el amor de su vida, Jacob Black, Bella se siente perdida, desorientada y que ha perdido mucho su camino, Bella está a punto de graduarse de la universidad, hasta que lo conoce, en un café sentada leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, ahí estaba él, con su cabello cobrizo y su sonrisa torcida, unos ojos verde esmeralda que la miraban de reojo y con curiosidad, Bella se preguntaba por qué un chico tan guapo como aquel la miraba de aquella manera y se pregunta ¿será a mí a quien él mira?. Ella sigue leyendo su libro pero siente una mirada sobre ella, los ojos verdes ahora la miraban directamente y con mayor intensidad, ella miró a los lados para verificar que se estuviese confundiendo y realmente no la miraba a ella sino a otra persona pero él le sonrió y se levantó de su silla para caminar hacia ella, el corazón le palpitaba desbocado, sentía sus mejillas arder, se acomodó en su silla y esperó.

-Edward Cullen-se presentó mientras se sentaba en la silla contigua.

-Isabella Swan-dijo ella un poco bajo y con timidez.

-lo siento por abordarte de esta manera es que es curioso ver a una persona sola en este lugar-dice disculpándose con una sonrisa torcida, Bella siente sus mejillas arder aún más si es que eso era posible.

-necesitaba despejar mi mente y salir un poco de mi encierro-confiesa sin saber de dónde había salido aquello, casi siempre le costaba explicarse o que las palabras le salieran como quería decirlas.

-y decidiste venir aquí porque es ruidoso-dijo riendo, ella sin saber porque se unió a sus risas.

-lo sé, parece ilógico pero sí-aquel chico hacía brotar oraciones por si solas-pero al parecer no soy la única que está sola-acota ella curiosa de saber sus razones.

-bueno, necesitaba un buen café y este lugar es uno de los mejores que conozco-dice sonriéndole ampliamente, Bella que casi nunca pone su celular en modo de sonar lo había puesto así ya que con los libros se abstraía demasiado como para estar pendiente de su celular por lo que el ruido los sobresaltó a ambos.

-Disculpa-dice ella apenada y contesta-¿hola?-dice sin mirar el identificador.

-¿Bella dónde estás?-pregunta su hermano del otro lado, sonaba algo preocupado.

-Emmett, estoy en el café de siempre-confiesa ella algo apenada.

-no debiste ir, vuelve a casa, por favor, si quieres te voy a buscar-dice algo ansioso, ella entendía que desde que había terminado con Jacob no había sido la Bella de siempre, era aún más reservada, incluso con Emm.

-tranquilo Emm, estoy bien, sé que es un lugar regular pero estoy bien, estoy leyendo Jane Eyre y tomándome un café, necesitaba salir y creo que hice un nuevo amigo-dijo sonriéndole a Edward que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Bella con quién estás?-pregunto Emmett de repente inquieto.

-Emm luego voy a casa y te cuento, dentro de un rato voy para allá, no te preocupes-dijo Bella tranquilamente, trataba de no perder su paciencia con su hermano que solo la cuidaba de ella misma.

-está bien pero cualquier cosa me mandas un texto y voy por ti, te quiero-dijo Emmett algo más tranquilo.

-te quiero hermano oso-dijo ella sonriendo y colgaron-lo siento, mi hermano es algo sobreprotector conmigo-dice apenada.

-no te preocupes, mi hermana es así conmigo y eso que soy el mayor-rio, el sonido de su risa era como la tranquilidad pura, se le hacían unos tiernos hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando sonreía o reía lo cual lo hacía ver más guapo, Bella niega para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, apenas conocía a aquel chico y ya se sentía rara, de una buena manera, pero rara al fin con él-que te parece si intercambiamos números y quedamos para tomarnos un café aquí otro día-dijo él sonriendo torcido, aquella sonrisa de repente se estaba convirtiendo en su favorita.

-claro-sonrió ella de vuelta, luego de intercambiar números ambos se fueron por caminos separados a sus casas, había sido extraño todo pero sentía que por primera vez en meses se sentía realmente contenta, camino a casa no paraba de sonreír como tonta, al llegar a casa Emmett la esperaba en el sofá frente a la tv, sus nervios eran palpables pero su rostro se suavizó al verla llegar sonriente.

-hola oso-saludó Bella tranquilamente mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su hermano.

-Bells-dijo Emm a modo de saludo mientras reprimía su curiosidad, Bella intuyó que su hermano se pondría como loco si no preguntaba pronto pero también sabía que Emmett por muy curioso que fuera no sería capaz de acribillarla con preguntas indiscretas a menos que ella diera una señal de estar contenta hablando de ello, así eran ellos, dos polos opuestos que se entendían perfectamente, su hermano alto, musculoso y de cabello rizado con hoyuelos en sus mejillas que cuando sonreía parecía más joven de lo que era, era imposible no confiar en él, Emmett parecía el tipo de persona que le podrías contar que mataste a alguien y que habías enterrado su cadáver en el patio trasero y se llevaría eso a la tumba nada más porque te aprecia lo suficiente como para que no te lleven a prisión, Bella sonrío ampliamente.

-conocí a un chico hoy en la plaza-dijo tímidamente esperando que su hermano procesara la información.

-¿y es guapo?-preguntó dejando de mirar la pantalla de la tv y sonriendo pícaramente.

-Emmett!-le espetó Bella golpeándolo cariñosamente con uno de los cojines del sofá, ambos rieron-lo es, se me acercó porque le pareció algo extraño que alguien estuviese solo ahí y bueno supongo que quiso hacerme compañía-Bella sintió como sus mejillas ardían.

-bueno, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las personas que van para esa plaza son parejas o personas que trabajan por la zona, pues sí es un poco raro, quizás también le gustaste porque los extraños no se acercan de esa manera solo por eso-dijo Emmett algo pensativo.

-solo hablamos un rato, parece simpático-dijo Bella en un suspiro, lo que hizo que Emmett la mirará sorprendido

-Isabella, recuerda que la situación con Jacob fue dura, por favor no entregues tu corazón tan pronto-dijo Emmett serio, cuando empleaba el "Isabella" Bella sabía que su hermano hablaba más en serio que nunca, pero tenía razón en ponerse así, los 5 meses que habían pasado desde aquel fatídico día habían dejado a Bella sumida en una depresión tan fuerte que al principio apenas y comía, contestaba solo cuando se le hacía alguna pregunta y no salía de su cuarto, solo salía de la casa para ir a la universidad, todos estuvieron tan preocupados por ella que hasta su madre decidió enviarla a un psicólogo para ver si eso la ayudaba pero solo el amor y el cariño de su hermano la ayudaron a salir de aquello, de no haber sido porque Emmett era quien más la comprendía seguiría sumida en su tristeza, Emmett se había encargado de sacarla de casa, también contactó a Angela, su mejor amiga, para que se quedara unos días en casa de los Swan para distraer a Bella, ella no sabía que habría hecho de Emmett no haber estado ahí para ella, sintió como una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla y unos brazos grandes y fuertes la envolvieron-lo siento, no quise hacerte recordar todo aquello, es solo que me preocupo por ti Bells-se disculpó su hermano.

-lo siento por haberlos hecho pasar por ese infierno-se disculpó ella aunque ella sentía que eso era nada para compensarlos a todos por lo que los había hecho pasar-al menos tuvimos pijamadas divertidas-dijo ella tratando de disipar la tristeza del ambiente

-es cierto, deberíamos hacer una hoy-dijo su hermano revolviendo su cabello de manera cariñosa-podemos comprar cotufas(1) y muchas muchas chucherías (2)-dijo con una sonrisa tan grande que Bella sabía que hasta podrían hacer uno de esos fuertes hechos de sábanas y almohadas que a ellos tanto les gustaba hacer

-bueno, entonces compremos todo-dijo levantándose alegremente, fue a su cuarto por un poco de dinero y salió, consiguió a Emmett al teléfono, por su sonrisa hablaba con Rosalie

-sí, eso me parece bien gatita, a ella va a encantarle-dijo sonriendo malévolamente-pero ¿estás segura de que él dijo eso?-preguntó un poco más bajo, Bella de inmediato se devolvió a su cuarto porque no le gustaba entrometerse en los asuntos de su hermano, aunque se preguntó de quién hablaban, ella no creía capaz de hablar de ella a su hermano, aunque por la sonrisa que había puesto no debía ser algo malo, se sentó en su cama mirando aquella cajita donde guardaba algunas cosas que él le había regalado, suspiró y bajó la mirada, de repente su teléfono la asustó, un mensaje, lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla era Edward

"hola, ¿qué haces?"

Ella respondió casi al instante

"hola, saldré con mi hermano a comprar artillería pesada LOL"

"¿a quién van a matar? LOL" respondió él

"a nuestros estómagos, con mucha mucha porquería LOL"

"suena divertido, oye, ¿te gustaría ir mañana a la plaza a tomarnos un café?"

El corazón de Bella se aceleró apenas terminó de leer el mensaje que Edward le había enviado

"no creo, mi hermano está organizando una ida a la playa para mañana, su novia va a llevar a unos primos que se acaban de mudar a la ciudad"

-¡Bells, vamos!-gritó Emmett desde la sala.

-voy-le respondió ella guardando su celular en el bolsillo, bajaron alegremente hacía el auto de Emmett, él puso algo de música y así nos dirigimos al supermercado más cerca para comprar todo lo que necesitaríamos para nuestra velada, Emmett iba coreando una de sus canciones favoritas, algunas veces podía llegar a ser tan infantil.

-canta conmigo Bells, sé que te sabes la letra-sonriente y alzaba las cejas sugestivamente.

-está bien, pero si le dices a alguien que canté esta canción te mataré-dijo ella riéndose y ahí estaban ellos dos, ella de 21 y él de 23 cantando We're All In This Together de High School Musical.

We're all in this together

Once we know... That we are

We're all stars... And we see that

We're all in this together

And it shows... When we stand

Hand in hand... Make our dreams come true

Canté mientras movía las manos como si bailara la canción, cuando terminó de sonar nos reímos de nosotros mismos, amaba a mi hermano oso, era tan fácil que él te hiciera reír hasta en el momento más triste de tu vida, fuimos al supermercado y compramos un montón de comida chatarra para nuestra Súper Divertidísima Pijamada como la había bautizado Emmett, no paraba de hablar de las películas que veríamos y de que podríamos hacer un fuerte, Bella negó con la cabeza sonriente porque sabía que su hermano propondría algo así, su pantalón vibró

"¿en serio? pues mi hermana me acaba de decir que vamos a salir mañana a no sé dónde, bueno, quizás otro día :("

Bella sonrió ante la carita que Edward había enviado, ella sabía que debía protegerse, que debía hacer caso a lo que Emmett le había dicho, pero Edward tenía algo que la hacía sentirse segura como nunca se había sentido con Jacob, negó ante lo tonto de todo aquello y se dijo a sí misma que seguramente Edward solo quería ser su amigo, que no había posibilidades de que él estuviese interesado en ella, luego de terminar sus compras regresaron a casa a preparar todo para la noche, nada era mejor que una buena pijamada con su hermano y luego tendrían que despertar temprano para ir a la playa al día siguiente, aún seguía dándole vueltas al tema cuando terminaron de recoger las sábanas y la basura de la comida chatarra que habían comprado, se fueron cada quien a su cuarto

-hasta mañana Bells-dijo Emmett desde su cuarto

-hasta mañana hermano oso-dijo Bella mientras se arropaba hasta la cabeza, Bella se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro y un ligero dolor en su vientre bajo de tanta risa, habían visto videos ridículos en youtube y contado chistes malos, tan escandaloso se reían que Renee había tenido que salir a callarlos y una amenaza de Charlie de no volver a dejarlos hacer una pijamada hizo que se rieran con prudencia. Bella estaba ansiosa por el día de playa pero aún más por pasar un tiempo al sol, en Seattle casi no hacía sol y era algo que la frustraba mucho, a veces extrañaba el calor de Phoenix, con la imagen mental del sol y el delicioso olor del mar Bella se durmió tranquilamente.

 **(1)Cotufa: popcorn, palomitas de maíz,etc.**

 **(2)Chucherías: snack, golosinas, etc.**


	3. Chapter 3: Algo Inesperado

**Capítulo 2: Algo Inesperado**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, esta historia es mía.**

 **Edward POV**

Vivir en Inglaterra era lindo, pero Edward extrañaba a sus padres y a Alice, a pesar de que todo iba de maravilla siempre los extrañaba, la comida de Esme y las conversaciones tranquilas con Carlisle, pero sobre todo aquellas locuras de hermanos con Allie, había decidido venir a Inglaterra tras haber terminado su carrera de medicina en Harvard y después de descubrir a la mujer que decía amarlo, Tanya Denali, con su mejor amigo Jasper en la cama pues Inglaterra no era mal lugar. También que sus padres y hermana se habían mudado de Alaska a Seattle pero desde luego fue más que todo por la oferta que le había hecho el reconocido Hospital Saint Thomas, en Londres, para ser su jefe de Cirugía Cardiotorácica y dar alguna que otra clase a los internos, nada mejor que trabajar en un hospital universitario, se mantenía distraído y lejos de casa, odiaba llegar a un apartamento vacío, por eso pasaba la mayor parte de sus días fuera, cuando no daba clases en el hospital o no estaba de turno salía con unos amigos que había hecho, las enfermeras y doctoras del hospital estaban locas por él pero no se sentía listo para una relación nueva y no era el tipo de hombre que se acostaba con cualquiera que le pasara por el frente. Aunque debía admitir que las mujeres de Londres no eran nada feas y que tenían lindos cuerpos pero aun así no estaba listo, Jasper seguía mandándole mensajes por medio de Alice y de Tanya no sabía nada, seguro estaba mejor ahora que él se había ido, ya habían pasado años desde aquello. Era uno de esos pocos días libres que se podía dar el lujo de hacer nada o solo leer un libro sentado en el pequeño balcón de su apartamento, bebía café recién hecho cuando de repente escuchó como una llamada de Skype entraba, debía ser Alice por lo que fue rápidamente a contestarle antes de que la duende decidiera armar un escándalo, río negando porque sí, su hermana estaba así de loca cuando vio quien llamaba la sonrisa se le borró del rostro, no sabía cómo pero había conseguido su Skype

-Alice-dijo como si el nombre de su hermana fuera una maldición pero aun así contestó-Rosalie-saludó cuando apareció en pantalla la persona que llamaba

-Edward! al fin me contestas!-dijo suspirando aliviada, eso lo sorprendió esperaba que le gritara, que le dijera hasta del mal que se iba a morir pero no, ella estaba ahí mirándolo con preocupación

-¿le pasó algo a Alice?-preguntó repentinamente preocupado.

-nope, estoy aquí-dijo su hermana alegremente desde alguna parte de detrás de Rosalie-dile Rose-dijo y la voz de su hermana estaba inesperadamente seria.

-por qué no me lo dices tú misma Alice-dijo él también serio, ella sabía que él odiaba los rodeos

-Edward, sé que odias a mi hermano pero ya que nunca lo dejaste explicarse yo lo haré, fue Tanya quien lo engatusó para eso, le puso algo en la bebida cuando lo invitó al apartamento y lo llevó a la cama, Jasper nunca te haría algo así-Edward podía notar que la voz de Rosalie sonaba sincera y tenía que reconocer que Tanya nunca había sido la mujer más santa, desde que la había conocido supo que no era una mujer de un solo hombre pero como un estúpido se enamoró de ella y creyó que podría cambiarla pero se equivocó, suspiró y se llevó dos dedos a la sien, necesitaba pensar, es cierto que todos aquellos años que había pasado en Londres jamás había aceptado una sola llamada de Jasper y que cuando él llamaba al Skype Edward apagaba la laptop, no le había dado a su mejor amigo el beneficio de la duda.

-lo sé, Rose-admitió derrotado, Rosalie lo miró sorprendida.

-¿hablarías con él?-preguntó Rose cautelosa, eso lo extrañó, aún no sabía a qué se debía la intervención de Rosalie, ella nunca se metía en los problemas de su hermano, ella misma decía que él debía arreglar sus problemas él solo. Sin embargo, algo, quizá un instinto de hermano le dijo que no tenía mucho que ver con Jasper, sino con Alice.

-pásame a Alice, Rosalie-dijo muy serio, escuchó un gritito asustado cerca de Rosalie y Rosalie hizo una mueca que se le antojó a que sus sospechas eran ciertas-Alice quiero hablar contigo, ahora, Rosalie déjanos a mi hermana y a mí solos, por favor, creo que ya has hecho suficiente con esto-dijo Edward de la manera menos cortante posible, Rose suspiró derrotada, se inclinó a un lado, supuso que para despedirse de Alice.

-iré a visitar a Emmett y a Bella, cualquier cosa me llamas-dijo Rosalie con pesar y se fue. Alice apareció de inmediato, en su cara podía leerse que estaba teniendo una pelea interna, él suspiró, era su hermana gemela menor, siempre decían que en realidad no eran gemelos porque no se parecían en nada, ella tenía el cabello castaño oscuro en puntas que disparaban en todas las direcciones, sus facciones eran finas, parecía un duende y era bajita, lo único que tenían igual era el color de sus ojos, verde esmeralda, él era alto, tenía poca musculatura porque no iba mucho al gimnasio, se dedicaba a correr más que todo en las mañanas y su cabello, largo en esos momentos, era castaño cobrizo, sus facciones eran finas pero no tanto como las de su hermana, él se parecía a su padre, tranquilo y reservado, Alice se parecía más a su madre, un torbellino de alegría y amor, amante de las compras.

-Edward-dijo Alice tímidamente.

-sales con Jasper-era una afirmación, no una pregunta-¿hace cuánto Alice Cullen y por qué no me lo habías dicho?-preguntó serio.

-Edward, te quiero, pero sabía que te enojarías mucho si te decía que estaba con él, cada vez que lo menciono en una conversación me cambias el tema, fui cobarde lo sé, por eso le pedí a Rose que te dijera, ella no tiene miedo de tus reacciones, por favor perdóname hermano, moría por decirte, desde hace tres años que muero por decirte pero no podía-para aquel momento su pequeño duende ya lloraba, se dio golpes internamente por haberle hecho eso a su hermana, su pequeño duende que había estado para él desde el momento en el que salió del apartamento, ella le había abierto los brazos y lo había consolado, lo había animado a seguir adelante y él, como el idiota que era, no había dejado a su hermana ser feliz, la había obligado a escondérselo por tanto tiempo.

-lo siento Allie-dijo con voz rota, en ese momento su celular sonó-Allie, debo contestar, no te vayas por favor-le rogó, ella limpió sus lágrimas y sonrió levemente.

-aquí estaré-dijo suavemente.

-Edward Cullen-saludó al contestar.

"-Dr Cullen, soy el Dr Richard Webber, del Seattle Grace Hospital de Seattle, lo llamo para ver si le gustaría tomar el lugar de la Dra Cristina Yang, nuestras jefa de Cirugía Cardiotorácica-aquella propuesta le cayó como anillo al dedo, deseaba volver con su familia y recompensarlos por todos aquellos años lejos.

-me encantaría, ¿cuándo puedo comenzar?-preguntó entusiasmado.

-¿le parecería dentro de una semana?-preguntó el Sr Webber.

-claro, mañana salgo para Seattle-dijo mientras pensaba en cómo le diría al Dr Nixon que se iba del Saint Thomas, tendría que ir al hospital hoy mismo para resolver todo eso si quería irse mañana a Seattle.

-bueno, lo esperamos la semana que viene, hablaré con la Dra Bailey y con la Dra Grey para que preparen sus papeles, hasta la semana que viene Dr Cullen-se despidió y colgó el Dr Webber, regresó a la computadora donde su hermana sonreía ampliamente.

-¡regresas!-grito emocionada-oh Edward, gracias-vio a su hermana vibrar y supo que estaba a punto de ponerse a dar saltitos.

-Alice-la llamó seriamente y ella se sentó de nuevo, sabiendo que debía retomar el tema.

-Edward, hay algo más-dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

-lo sé, no vas a hacer que Rosalie me llame para decirme todo eso-dijo y de repente su hermana al arreglar un mechón de su cabello le mostró que tenía un objeto brillante en su dedo corazón, en ese momento Edward supo que ya no solo compartiría a su hermana gemela con Carlisle sino con Jasper también-Alice Cullen-dijo Edward aún con la sorpresa en su voz-¡te vas a casar con Jasper!-dijo entre molesto y feliz, su hermana con su mejor amigo, siempre lo había sabido.

-¿cómo...?-dejó la frase a la mitad al darse cuenta de cómo había descubierto Edward todo-es la costumbre-se excusó, sí, ella y Edward siempre que estaban nerviosos se pasaban la mano por cabello.

Luego de hablar otro rato más con su pequeño duende colgaron y decidió ir al hospital, habló con el Dr Nixon y después de haber resuelto todo el papeleo y haber mandado todos sus archivos al Seattle Grace Hospital regresó a su casa para empacar, reservó su boleto de avión y así fue como Edward se regresaba a su casa, algo le decía que todo sería diferente.

"

no quería volver a vivir con sus padres y mucho menos vivir con su hermana y Jasper, con quien ya había hablado y los había felicitado, se quedaría por unos días con sus padres mientras encontraba un apartamento, Esme estaba contenta de tener a su bebé en la gran mansión Cullen, había mandado a lavar su Volvo plateado y a arreglar su cuarto, había llegado tres días atrás y estaba en su cafetería preferida cuando la vio, era pálida, tan baja como su hermana, con cabello castaño oscuro que tenía reflejos rojos cuando le daba el sol, leía Jane Eyre con un ensimismamiento que no le había conocido a nadie salvo a él mismo, pero lo que más lo atrajo fue que estaba sola, de cuando en cuando la veía darse cuenta de que la miraba con curiosidad, desvió la mirada para no asustarla y cuando terminó su café se le acercó, era la chica más interesante y bonita que había conocido nunca, le había dado su número y regresó a casa con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, Alice estaba pero Jasper no.

-¡conociste a alguien!-gritó alegremente su hermana.

-sí-confesó él sonriendo más.

-¿cómo se llama?-preguntó dando saltitos hacía él.

-Isabella Swan-dijo en un suspiro, los ojos de su hermana se abrieron como platos y formó una pequeña "o" con sus labios-¿qué pasa?-pregunto asustado.

-es la hermana de Emmett, el novio de Rosalie-dijo Alice sonriendo traviesa.

-¿Alice Cullen en qué estás pensando?-preguntó serio.

-Emmett está organizando un viaje a la playa para mañana y nos invitó a todos porque nos acabamos de mudar a Seattle y Rose le habla mucho de nosotros-su hermana ya estaba dando saltitos para ese momento.

-podría mandarle un mensaje para ver si va a ir y si va, yo voy-dije sonriendo ampliamente, recordar sus ojos marrones me hizo suspirar. Le mandó un mensaje para ver si quería tomar café y así confirmó que ella estaría en la playa, la vería mañana y quizá un poco más seguido, quizás Bella era su destino.


	4. Chapter 4: Conociendonos

Capítulo 3: Conociéndose

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a la Saga Crepúsculo, esta historia es mía.

Bella POV

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando un sonido ensordecedor la despertó, sonaba cerca pero se sentía tan adormecida que no sabría decir de dónde provenía, se iba haciendo cada vez más alto el ruido así que decidió quitarse la almohada de la cabeza para ver por qué perturbaban su sueño tan temprano y con una enorme y jovial sonrisa descubrió a su enorme hermano al lado de su cama dando pequeños saltos de emoción, en su mano estaba una alarma, supuso que de ahí venía el terrible sonido que la había despertado.

-Emmett, dime ¿por qué perturbas mi sueño tan temprano?-preguntó Bella con voz ronca.

-vamos Bellie Bells, báñate y nos vamos a la playa, Rose está afuera esperando por nosotros-dijo sonriente mientras salía de su cuarto para darle un momento a solas, Bella se levantó a regañadientes y sacó un conjunto de traje de baño, la parte de arriba era morada con algunas líneas blancas y rosadas, y la parte de abajo era blanco con algunos puntos morados, tomó su toalla y su neceser y se dirigió al baño para bañarse y asearse como era debido, luego de un rato, en el que el agua caliente se había acabado y unos incesantes golpeteos en la puerta del baño la obligaron a salir del baño se arregló y buscó un vestido ligero y su bolso con los implementos necesarios para un día de playa, ella debía cuidar de ambos, tanto de Emmett como de ella misma, sabía que Rose era una mujer lista y ella también tenía un hermano del que ocuparse, sonrío por como las cosas habían resultado, su hermano había regresado meses después de que ella lo había visitado en Harvard con la noticia de que tenía novia, su hermano oso al fin había conseguido alguien tolerante y paciente, eso había alegrado su corazón roto, había deseado por años que su hermano tuviese a alguien a su lado, no era que Emmett no fuese guapo, es que ninguna chica parecía entenderlo, las chicas con las que había salido se aburrían de sus tonterías y casi siempre terminaban dejándolo hecho trizas porque su hermano a pesar de que a veces se hacía el duro tenía el corazón más grande y tierno del mundo, lo que hacía que Bella recelara de cualquier chica que se acercara a su hermano, Emmett decía que ella lo sobreprotegía mucho y ella decía que él entregaba muy rápido su corazón y que no cualquier chica merecía eso, cuando conoció a Rosalie pensó, por sus expresiones y por su manera de ser que simplemente no encajaba con su hermano pero al verlos juntos se dio cuenta de que eran perfectos el uno para el otro y que Rosalie siempre reía con las tonterías de su hermano, la amó en cuanto se dio cuenta de eso, Emmett al ver que Rose se había ganado a Bella supo que esa era la mujer de su vida, no cualquiera se ganaba a su hermana menor. Tenía todo listo por lo que salió a donde Emmett y Rosalie la esperaban.

-hola Bella-la saludó Rosalie con una sonrisa radiante-Alice y su hermano, junto con el mío nos esperan en casa de Alice, está emocionada por conocerte-dijo mirando de reojo a Emmett que se reía bajito, no entendía el chiste.

-hola Rose, está bien, ya tengo todo-se subió al auto de Rose y se fueron a buscar a los demás. Bella miraba por la ventana, sabía que Emmett la miraba por el rabillo del ojo porque sentía su mirada

-¿qué pasa Emmett?-preguntó algo preocupada por la mirada de su hermano, no entendía porque la miraba con tanta intensidad, era una de esas miradas de su hermano que no entendía, parecía que escondía algo tan profundamente que era difícil decir si lo imaginabas o es verdad, sus ojos marrones brillaban más, cuando era chiquito, sus padres sabían que Emmett había hecho algo por aquella mirada que no sabían qué había hecho pero igual se delataba.

-nada Bells-dijo sonriendo.

-Emmett, te conozco, tienes la mirada-dijo Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco-¿qué esconden?-preguntó mirando al espejo retrovisor donde sabía Rosalie la estaría mirando

Rosalie miró molesta a Emmett y este le hizo un puchero, ella suspiró rindiéndose-ok, no te vayas a molestar con nosotros pero Edward es el hermano de Alice, Emmett me contó todo ayer mientras hablábamos por el celular y luego hablé con Alice y ella me dijo que él había quedado igual y bueno él va a estar ahí en la playa-confesó tímidamente. El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir rápido, respiró profundo y desvió la mirada del retrovisor al notar que se ponía roja.

-está bien, no es la gran cosa-dijo tratando de sonar indiferente pero por la risita de su hermano supo que no lo había logrado. Llegaron a un conjunto de edificios algo bajos de pisos pero parecían lujosos de alguna manera, pudo ver que tres personas esperaban en la entrada, Rosalie estacionó y una persona como del tamaño de Bella se acercó a la ventana de Rose.

-¡Rosalie!-gritó con entusiasmo la persona, dejó ver una reluciente sonrisa, sus facciones eran finas, sus ojos le parecieron familiares, Bella los había visto en alguna parte.

-Alice-saludó Rose alegremente, apagó el motor del auto y todos se bajaron, las tres vestíamos vestidos ligeros-amiga te quiero presentar finalmente a Emmett y a Bella-dijo cuándo Emmett se reunió con ellas.

-es un placer conocerlos a ambos-dijo Alice dando saltitos, abrazó a Emmett primero que parecía haber encontrado a alguien tan entusiasta como él y luego abrazó a Bella, estaba acostumbrada a un entusiasmo como aquel por lo que abrazó a Alice sin problema-chicos acérquense-dijo sonriente-Bella, Emmett estos son Edward y Jasper, aunque Emmett ya conoce a Jasper-dijo riendo alegremente.

Cuando los ojos de Edward y Bella se encontraron ambos sonrieron ante la casualidad, Bella estrechó la mano de Jasper y la de Edward, el ligero contacto de sus manos al ser estrechadas les produjo una corriente eléctrica, ambos se miraron las manos al separarse.

-un gusto-dijo ella tímidamente, Emmett se acercó a Edward serio, altivo y valiéndose de que tenía unos centímetros de más que Edward. Ya no sonreía tanto como en el auto, lo cual parecía un poco extraño dado que entre Rose y Emmett, él parecía el más entusiasta con la situación.

-un gusto Edward-dijo su hermano con esa voz seria que pocas veces empleaba, todos miraron a Emmett preocupados, incluso Bella que sabía que Emmett solo estaba cuidando de ella se sorprendió.

-bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se haga más tarde-dijo Rosalie tomando a Emmett del brazo, quien no le quitaba los ojos a Edward de encima-será mejor que ustedes se vayan en el auto de Edward y nosotros en el mío-dijo halando a Emmett con ella, al principio puso algo de resistencia pero al final se fue con ella.

-disculpen a mi hermano, no sé qué le pasa-dijo Bella excusando a Emmett y yéndose con ellos. Los demás se fueron a un Volvo plateado que estaba estacionado detrás del auto de Rosalie. El camino a la playa fue silencioso, Emmett estaba serio, Rosalie tamborileaba nerviosa y Bella no sabía qué decir o si debía decir algo.

-no quiero que hables con él, Bella-dijo Emmett rompiendo el silencio, Bella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿por qué Emmett Swan? Hace unos momentos estabas dando saltos de alegría porque por fin Bella salía y ahora estás dándole ordenes como si ella no pudiese cuidar de ella misma-fue Rosalie quien le contestó algo molesta.

-porque es mayor-espetó Emmett-no voy a dejar que mi hermana pequeña salga con alguien mayor-dijo con aquel tono que no daba derecho a réplica.

-Emmett, tú no decides con quien puedo o no salir-le respondió Bella sorprendiendo a todos-además apenas nos conocimos ayer, entiendo que quieras cuidarme pero si no pudiste hacerlo antes no intentes hacerlo ahorita-dijo con lágrimas en el rostro, sabía que esas palabras herirían a su hermano y lo lamentó al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Emmett, en un intento de hacerle ver que lo sentía estiró su mano hasta la de él-oso te quiero, lo sabes, no fue mi intención, sé que todo lo que pasó no fue tu culpa y que tú crees que sí pero puedo cuidarme sola-le dio un suave apretón a la mano de Emmett, él sonrió levemente y besó su mano diciéndole que todo estaba perdonado. Llegaron a una de las playas tranquilas de Seattle, no había casi gente por no ser temporada, acomodaron todo en los toldos, los chicos fueron por madera para hacer una fogata, había quedado algo pensativa después de la conversación en el auto, veía a Emmett de reojo cada vez que podía y veía en su rostro que lo que le había dicho había echado raíces en su cabeza.

-ya se le pasará-escuchó que le decía la voz tranquila de Rosalie.

-no sabes cómo es-contestó Bella con la voz llena de tristeza-él se culpa por todo lo que pasó, lo sé, no tiene porque, pero lo hace, no quiero que se sienta así, cuando él se fue a Harvard y nosotros nos vinimos a Seattle supe que no siempre podría hablar con él, siempre hablábamos por Skype pero no era lo mismo, necesitaba a mi hermano oso aquí, la casa parecía silenciosa sin él, cuando él está en casa todo parece brillar porque el contagia su alegría, hay muy pocas cosas que hagan enojar o entristecer a Emm y cuando lo hacen es difícil que vuelva a su estado normal-suspiró y terminó de arreglar las cosas, Rosalie la miraba sorprendida porque era la primera conversación en la que Bella se abría con ella, por lo que dejó lo que estaba haciendo y puso una mano sobre su hombro para que Bella la mirara.

-Bella, no te voy a mentir, cuando Emmett se enteró de lo que había pasado estaba hecho una furia, decía que cómo era posible que a su pequeña campanita le pasara eso, que era su culpa por no haberte protegido mejor, estuvo sin dormir por días pensando en eso, no sabes lo que me costó convencerlo de que no podía venir a cuidarte, estábamos en finales y estaba tan distraído con eso que temía que no pasara pero cuando fuiste a visitarlo todo eso se disipó, no me presentó porque no quiso hacerte sentir peor, no imaginas lo mucho que ayudaste a aliviar su pobre corazón, tu hermano te ama así como tú a él, solo no vuelvas a decirle algo así, sé que eres su hermana y me agradas pero tendré que lastimarte si vuelvo a ver esa mirada torturada en su rostro por ti-Rosalie estaba amenazándola y Bella no pudo menos que asentir porque ella la habría amenazado de saber que los ojos tristes de Emmett eran a causa de ella.

-gracias Rose-le sonrio al tiempo que miraba al mar, fue hacia donde se encontraba Emmett-¿Emmett puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó tímidamente.

-claro Bells-dijo su hermano tratando de sonar tranquilo-¿qué pasa?-preguntó recostándose de un pequeño muro que había incrustado en la arena.

-en serio lo siento por lo que dije, nada de eso fue tu culpa, tú me advertiste que Jacob no era bueno para mí, yo no te escuché, por favor no te culpes-Bella sentía las lágrimas caer por su rostro por lo que rápidamente se limpió las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

-Isabella-su hermano pocas veces empleaba el "Isabella" por lo que el asunto era serio-no se trata de tener un culpable, se trata de que soy tu hermano mayor, tú me has apoyado y has estado ahí para mí cada vez que una de las "descerebradas" me hacía daño, yo no pude estar ahí, no pude confortarte, sé que no estaba en mi poder hacer algo pero debí intentar-para ese momento Emmett miraba al suelo y en su voz se denotaba el pesar.

-Emmett hiciste todo para hacerme sentir mejor, tus llamadas, tus mensajes, hiciste que Ang viniera y la pasé de maravilla en Harvard, ¿de verdad crees que eso no fue suficiente?-pregunto Bella parándose frente a él.

-¿en serio hice todo?-preguntó haciendo un puchero, no podía dejar que su hermano llorara por lo que le dio un abrazo como pudo ya que su hermano era tan grande que no podía abrazarlo por completo.

-por supuesto Emmett, mejor hermano que tú no hay y si lloras voy a tener que comenzar una guerra en el mar-dijo sonriéndole.

-oh enana tú no quieres eso-su hermano la retaba. Salió corriendo a donde estaban los demás hablando.

-guerra en el mar, ahora, el que logre hundir a Emmett gana una pizza-gritó Bella riendo y quitándose el vestido.

-y el que logre hundir a Bella gana una malteada de chocolate-gritó Emmett quitándose la camiseta. Ya los demás se estaban quitando sus respectivas prendas para ir al mar, el juego consistía en formar un círculo y decir un número en secuencia, los números pares hacían pareja y se montaban en los hombros de sus respectivas parejas, eran 6 por lo que se podía jugar, todos entraron en el agua e hicieron el círculo.

-uno-dijo Emmett

-dos-dijo Alice

-tres-dijo Jasper

-cuatro-dijo Bella

-cinco-dijo Edward

-seis-dijo Rosalie

-bien, ahora elijamos parejas, yo voy con Rosie-Emmett sonrío pícaro.

-yo voy con Jazz-dijo Alice emocionada por el juego.

-eso nos deja a Bella y a mí como pareja, bueno compañera espero no te dejes derribar-dijo Edward juguetón lo que le ganó una mirada seria por parte de Emmett. Se decidió que las chicas irían en los hombros de los chicos, ya cuando las chicas estuvieron arriba comenzó el juego, cada tanto Emmett le propinaba alguno que otro golpecito acuático a Edward para hacerlos perder pero luego Alice, defendiendo a Edward ya que todos se daban cuenta de la trampa, tumbaba a Rosalie haciendo perder a ambos, al terminar el juego, Bella y Edward sonreían triunfadores, ya que Bella también había logrado tumbar a Rosalie más veces de las que Rosalie había logrado tumbarla a ella. Bella se sentía alegre, sabía que Emmett la observaba, suponía que buscaba algún indicio de tristeza pero no lo encontraría, Bella sintió por un momento que necesitaba estar sola por lo que al estar seca se puso su vestido y caminó por la playa lejos de sus amigos que estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata, iba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que la llamaban, se había alejado mucho del grupo y era Edward el que la llamaba.

-creí que no me escuchabas-dijo jadeando cuando llegó hasta ella.

-lo siento, iba pensando-se disculpó con una sonrisa.

-no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo hoy-dijo mirando hacia atrás, donde se encontraban los demás, Bella supo a qué o más bien a quién se refería.

-lo siento, Emm normalmente no es así, hemos pasado por momentos difíciles últimamente y no se fía de nadie-trató de explicar. Él se sentó en la arena y ella lo imitó.

-tu hermano me asusta un poco-confesó.

-le preocupo, hace meses salí de una relación que a él nunca le gustó y no pudo estar para mí cuando pasó todo-confesó ella con pesar, sin pensar en lo mucho que le revelaba a aquel hombre que apenas y conocía.

-eso tiene sentido, Alice a veces es un poco así conmigo, quizá un poco más ya que es la primera vez en años que nos vemos-dijo sonriendo triste.

-¿y eso por qué?-preguntó ella sin esconder su curiosidad.

-me fui a Inglaterra unos años a ejercer, mi ex novia de la facultad me engañó con Jasper y yo decidí que debía irme porque el dolor era muy grande, así que tomé la primera oferta que me hicieron y me fui-respondió él mirando al mar, era verde contra azul, el uno perdiéndose en el otro, Bella se preguntó ¿dónde estaría la mente de Edward? ¿Recordando el pasado?

-¿cómo lo perdonaste?-preguntó ella mirando hacia la fogata sin entender como alguien podría dejar que una de las personas que lo había lastimado siguiese siendo su mejor amigo y el futuro esposo de su hermana.

-Rosalie me lo explicó todo, Jasper no tuvo nada que ver, todo fue culpa de Tanya, yo siempre supe que ella no era mujer de un solo hombre, pero me enamoré como un idiota de ella y creí estúpidamente que ella cambiaría por mí y no fue así, no he sabido nada de ella desde el día en que sus lágrimas de cocodrilo no me convencieron-suspiró y finalmente miró a Bella quien lo miraba a él muy seria.

-el amor da a los demás el poder para destruirte-fue todo lo que dijo cuándo desvió la mirada hacia el mar. Edward se quedó contemplándola, preguntándose ¿qué tanto le había hecho el chico con el que estuvo antes como para merecer esa frase y el odio de su hermano?

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-preguntó hundiendo sus pies en la arena, no sabía exactamente cómo preguntarlo o si debía o si obtendría respuesta, respiró hondo.

-ya lo hiciste-bromeó ella.

-¿qué pasó con ese chico?-preguntó seriamente y vio como la expresión de ella se entristecía tanto que sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, lamentó haber preguntado.

-me enamoré de él como una idiota, sabía que no era bueno para mí, Angela me lo dijo, incluso Jessica que nunca fue una de mis más grandes amigas me lo advirtió y Emmett, oh dios me lo dijo hasta el cansancio, pero no escuché, Edward, debí escuchar, le di mi corazón por completo a ese hombre, hice todo por él, traté de hacerlo feliz pero nada fue suficiente, él nunca estaba satisfecho aun cuando siempre decía sí a sus planes y dejaba los míos de lado-las lágrimas ya bañaban su rostro para ese momento, suspiró y respiró profundo para poder seguir-cuando se besó con otra chica estando con sus amigos lo perdoné y sin embargo, no pude confiar más en él, duramos unos meses más y luego ya sentía que no podía más, cuando él me dejó porque ya no sentía nada por mí al principio me sentí muy mal, tan mal que parecía arrastrarme en vez de caminar, solo respondía cuando me decían algo, era una alumna ejemplar porque solo me dedicaba a estudiar, no salía con nadie, mis amigas me llamaban de Phoenix y no les contestaba, mis padres me convencieron de irme una temporada con Emmett y así lo hice, luego fui a Phoenix y mi mejor amiga vino a pasar unos días aquí y así poco a poco me fui recuperando, no ha sido fácil, sobre todo por Emmett, siempre hemos sido muy unidos, los mejores amigos y luego pasa eso y él no está aquí, no es su culpa y he intentado hacérselo saber pero no me escucha-las lágrimas seguían ahí pero ahora los fuertes brazos de Edward la envolvían en abrazo que se sentía como si todas las piezas que por meses habían estado sin encajar de una manera u otra encaban, ambos suspiraron.

-sí, el amor da a los demás el poder para destruirte pero, ¿sabes algo? También puede reconstruirte si sabes dónde mirar-en los ojos de Edward había cierta chispa, su corazón se aceleró, era muy pronto, ¿cómo alguien que conocía apenas de ayer podía hacerla sentir de aquella manera? ¿Amor a primera vista? No, ella no creía en eso pero algo estaba claro, algo crecía entre ellos, quizá una amistad.

-¿eso crees?-preguntó ella limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-por supuesto, soy el doctor corazón-rio de manera suave, era como el repiquetear de campanas, era musical y dulce.

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó Bella algo confundida.

-soy cirujano Cardiotorácico-dijo él con orgullo.

-eso es grandioso-exclamó ella sorprendida-¿cuántos años tienes Edward?-preguntó ella dándose cuenta de que él no parecía tan mayor ni tan joven.

-26, lo es, de hecho me mudo a Seattle, permanentemente-dijo mirándola con intensidad-me ofrecieron un puesto como jefe de cardio en el Seattle Grace Hospital-una emoción secreta en su voz llamó la atención de Bella pero no preguntó, ya se habían contado demasiadas cosas el uno del otro.

-eso es genial, creí que estarías por una temporada, ¿por qué decidiste mudarte de regreso a Seattle?-preguntó

-pues, por Al, ella me rogó que regresara y bueno también por mis padres, Esme me ha rogado que vuelva desde el momento en el que le avisé que llegué y me instalé en mi departamento en Inglaterra-rio

-no las puedes culpar, tu hermana es una persona muy alegre y tiene un carácter un poco parecido al de Emmett y uds siendo gemelos no imagino lo que fue para ella todos estos años de tu ausencia-dijo ella mirándolo y vio que la expresión alegre de su rostro desaparecía, se sintió culpable-lo siento-se disculpó sin saber realmente porque se disculpaba.

-no es tu culpa, yo fui quien tomó la decisión, solo que en ese momento solo pensaba en mí, era estúpido y egoísta-Bella notaba el pesar y la auto culpa impregnar la voz de Edward, el cielo que en un principio era claro comenzaba a ponerse oscuro, ambos alzaron la cabeza y vieron las nubes grandes y grises sobre sus cabezas-pronto lloverá-dijo Edward levantándose, extendió su mano a Bella para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la tomó, cuando sus manos se unieron sintieron de nuevo la electricidad, ambos miraron sus manos unidas y luego al rostro del otro, Bella no sabía qué hacer y Edward no quería soltar su mano pero tampoco quería precipitarse a una mal interpretación por lo que soltó la mano de Bella suavemente y sin decir nada comenzaron a caminar. Al llegar a donde estaban los demás Emmett saltó con el rostro enfurecido.

-¿dónde estaban?-preguntó casi gritando, Bella, Rosalie y Alice se pusieron en medio de los dos. Bella miró a su hermano y de repente al verle el rostro de aquella manera se sintió intimidada y pequeña pero se armó de valor.

-Emmett Swan ya para-le dijo suavemente pero con autoridad, su hermano la miró confundido-solo dimos un paseo por la playa y hablamos, no me pidió matrimonio ni me violó, hermano tienes que relajarte, solo fue una conversación, él no es Jacob y estás aquí-pasó una mano por la mejilla de su hermano, su rostro se suavizaba.

-pero Bella no sabía dónde estabas, te dije que no te quería cerca de él, es mayor para ti y… y es mayor para ti-concluyó como si aquel fuese el mejor argumento que tenía, Rosalie y Bella rodaron los ojos.

-Emmett, Bella ya está grande y sabe cuidarse, ya tiene 21 años y además solo conoce a Edward de ayer, ni ella es yo ni tú eres Edward que van a saltar encima del otro en la primera cita-dijo Rosalie tratando de ser seria pero se ganó un gruñido por parte de Jasper-lo sé, no necesitabas saber eso-el rubor se extendió por las mejillas de Rose, Emmett relajó su postura y su rostro se suavizó casi por completo, le dedicó una última mirada de escrutinio a Edward, suspiró y asintió, Edward lo miraba aun desconcertado por sus palabras.

-lo siento Edward-se disculpó y Edward, que comprendía su ataque de celos asintió y extendió su mano a Emmett, que con una sonrisa se la estrechó. Recogieron las cosas, apagaron la fogata y se dirigieron a casa de Alice, no querían acabar con la velada aun, en esta ocasión Alice y Jasper se quisieron ir con Rosalie por lo que Bella tuvo que irse con Edward, Emmett estuvo a punto de protestar pero no lo hizo porque una mirada furibunda de Rosalie lo obligó, el camino fue silencioso, solo lo llenaba la suave música de jazz que sonaba de fondo, a Bella le gustaba eso, la tranquilidad en el auto sin silencios incomodos que llenar.

-creí que tu hermano me asesinaría en frente de todos en la playa-comentó Edward tratando de distraer a Bella de lo que sea que ocupaba su mente. Ella observaba el paisaje, meditaba sobre como la actitud de su hermano podía a veces sacarla de quicio.

-Emmett, como te dije, es muy sobreprotector conmigo, hemos pasado por cosas difíciles ambos y tendemos a ser así, aunque la verdad no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, digo tú y yo apenas nos conocimos ayer, tiene que relajarse-Bella soltó un suspiro, comenzaba a sentir que confesarle cosas tan privadas como la relación con su hermano a Edward era normal, tan normal como respirar, seguía siendo extraño pero algo la hacía confiar en aquel chico de cabello cobrizo, con sus ojos verde esmeralda tan profundos como el bosque que circundaba por su casa. Volvió la mirada a la ventana antes de perderse como solía hacerlo cuando recién exploraba aquel bosque, tan verde que le parecía vivir en un planeta alienígena donde el verde era el color predominante.

-no puedes culparlo, tengo a Alice y entiendo su preocupación, yo era peor, nunca aprobé su relación con Jasper y eso que recién me enteré-suspiró Edward, Bella lo miró sorprendido

-pero estás comprometidos-la duda impregnaba la voz de Bella-había algo de tráfico para volver a Seattle, realmente estaba lento y Edward pensó que bueno ya que quizás estarían un buen rato en el auto y realmente se sentía un poco frustrado por todo lo que había pasado en tres años y nadie se había molestado en decirle, no podía hablar con su mejor amigo ni con su hermana porque parte de su frustración venía de ellos y ya los había hecho sentir mal por demasiado tiempo

-yo…-dudo unos momentos, pasó su mano por su ya muy desordenado cabello, suspiró y lo soltó-me enteré hace unos días de eso-Edward miró a Bella esperando alguna reacción pero ella solo esperó a que continuase con su relato, agradeció eso-veras, hace años que vivo en Inglaterra, me gradué de Medicina en Harvard, Jasper siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo y hace años tuve una novia, Tanya Denali, era una rubia hermosa, ojos azules, cuerpo escultural y estudiaba Leyes por lo que leía mucho y teníamos escritores que ambos amábamos, era muy inteligente contrario a lo que piensan de las rubias, cuando abría la boca sorprendía a todos pero era muy promiscua, creí que podría cambiarla pero no, un día la conseguí en nuestro apartamento con Jasper entre sus piernas-los puños de Edward se crisparon al recordar la escena-terminé con ella, con Jasper y hasta con mi familia, porque me mudé a Inglaterra apenas me gradué y hui como un cobarde, nunca dejé a Jasper hablar y Alice me ocultó su relación con él, siempre supe que algo pasaría entre esos dos pero me tomó por sorpresa que me lo ocultaran por tanto tiempo, herí a mi hermana y jamás podré perdonármelo-Bella miraba sin saber qué decir por lo que se limitó a poner su mano en el hombro de Edward.

-no te sientas mal, Alice solo habla maravillas del Dr Maravillas-Bella rio ante el apodo-así te dice, dice que algún día vas a curar el corazón de todos y que probablemente descubras la cura contra el cáncer, eres su superhéroe-aquellas palabras lo hicieron sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo, después de todo su hermana jamás lo miraría mal ni le tendría rencor por algo que al final de cuentas había sido por algo que lo había herido a él.

-Alice siempre hablando locuras, aunque a veces hay que creerle, algo tiene de bruja que casi siempre se hace realidad lo que dice-comentó él entre risas, el tráfico comenzaba a aligerarse y ya pronto estaban entrando a la ciudad-no lo entiendo-dijo Edward algo confundido, su frente sin arrugas se frunció

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Bella

-¿Cómo es tan fácil hablar contigo?-preguntó él mirándola directamente a los ojos, por ese pequeño instante en el que el verde y el chocolate se quisieron fundir sintieron como si una electricidad se apoderaba de ellos, los impulsaba a acercarse y de no ser por una bocina que los apresuraba no se habrían dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban-lo siento, no sé qué pasó-se disculpó Edward avergonzado, el rostro de Bella estaba rojo por lo que lo ocultó al mirar por la ventana

-yo tampoco, eso fue muy raro-dijo casi en un susurro. Bella se perdió en su mente mientras miraba por la ventana, por un momento deseó no sentir nada raro, no volver a verse a sí misma como la última vez, recordar todo por lo que había pasado con Jacob la hacía sufrir. Una mano cálida se posó sobre su hombro.

-Bella, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Edward al ver el repentino cambio de pose de Bella, un momento estaba viendo por la ventana y al siguiente estaba posando su brazo sobre su regazo apretándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

-recuerdos, Edward, recuerdos-respondió ella simplemente, a pesar de haberle contado a Edward lo que había sido su relación anterior no se sentía tan mal pero los recuerdos aun la dañaban, a veces se encontraba a ella misma recordando las tardes de café en la plaza al lado de la biblioteca, con la brisa refrescándolos y ambos reían, luego recordaba el sabor salado de las lágrimas luego de que él había confesado su engaño. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla y Edward aparcó el auto en el hombrillo.

-Bella, sé que solo nos conocimos ayer, no hay confianza-posó un dedo debajo de su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo-es difícil recuperarse de un rompimiento y más si pensaste en un futuro con esa persona pero a veces es mejor que las personas tóxicas se alejen solas, las personas fuertes tienen derecho a ser débiles también, te recuperarás y estarás bien, sé que ahorita no lo parece pero lo estarás. Tienes amigos y familia que estarán ahí para ayudarte, además ahora tienes al Dr. Corazón como amigo-le guiñó el ojo esperando ver asomar una sonrisa de sus labios y así pasó, él le limpió las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas y retomó el camino-tienes cara de que necesitas helado en tu sistema, soy doctor, puedes confiar en mi diagnostico-una sonrisa ladeada hizo que ella se sintiese un poco mejor.

-bueno si eso es lo que el doctor me receta pues debería hacerle caso-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, quizá ser amiga de Edward no fuese a hacerle daño, quizás este era el milagro que la salvaría de hundirse más en la miseria y por fin retomar su vida.

-muy bien, me gusta cuando mis pacientes me hacen caso, el problema es que soy nuevo en la ciudad, si estuviésemos en Londres te diría los mejores lugares para comer helado pero esto es Seattle, así que tú me guías y yo conduzco-y tras poner una emisora de música movida y Edward contando anécdotas de su vida en Londres los recuerdos tristes que la atormentaban y no la dejaban dormir en las noches se esfumaron tan rápido como llegaron. Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas por Seattle llegaron a la heladería favorita de ella y Emmett, a la que iban cuando estaban demasiado aburridos en casa y sabían que podían estar alejados de todo, el sol aun brillaba cuando Edward estacionó en el único puesto que había disponible en la calle, la heladería se veía casi vacía por lo que Bella sonrió-no debe ser muy buena si está casi desierta a esta hora-se notaba la duda en la voz aterciopelada de Edward a lo que Bella respondió con un bufido.

-amigo, acabas de llegar, te explico, esta es una de las mejores heladerías en todo Seattle pero está demasiado escondida y a casi todo el mundo le queda lejos, ya verás que vendrás con nosotros siempre-dijo ella riendo divertida por la cara de Edward.

-bueno, tú eres la experta-él la siguió sin perder rastro de ninguna de las expresiones de ella. No sabía porque pero ella lo cautivaba de una manera que ni Tanya lo había hecho, ella era tan sencilla y a la vez tan compleja, tan tímida y a la vez tan extrovertida, era como si los polos opuestos se conocieran en ella y vivieran en un perfecto equilibrio, fascinante era la palabra que más perfecto le quedaba. Entraron al local, tenía un concepto abierto que hacía que la brisa fresca de fuera hiciera innecesario el uso de aire acondicionado lo cual mejoraba su ambiente, la mayoría de los locales en cualquier parte de los Estados Unidos tenía, por regla, que tener aire acondicionado y más en aquella época del año, estaban a mediados de Junio y el verano estaba ya cerca. Las pocas paredes que adornaban el lugar estaban pintadas de un color cereza brillante que le daba alegría al lugar, las paredes estaban adornadas con repisas llenas de libros o CDs, dependiendo de la estantería, había una antigua rocola cerca de la entrada, parecía vieja pero se notaba que la habían modernizado y que podía tocar tanto CDs viejos como de los nuevos, el local era una combinación de lo nuevo con lo viejo, en el televisor pantalla plana que se encontraba cerca del mostrador aparecía una joven Aubrey Hepburn en Breakfast at Tiffany's, las personas ahí reunidas parecían estar algunas en ver la película, otras en buscar el mejor sabor para su helado, otras en buscar un libro para leer de las estanterías o un CD para poner en la rocola, parecía el lugar idóneo para pasar cualquier día por la tarde, el ambiente perfecto para cualquier amante de lo viejo y lo nuevo-Bella, no volveré a dudar de ti, te lo prometo-ella soltó una sonora carcajada que lo hizo pensar en ese como su nuevo sonido favorito. Se acercaron al mostrador donde un chico rubio, el típico capitán del equipo de futbol, estaba mensajeando sin prestar atención al hecho de que tenía clientes.

-Mike!-lo regañó una chica rubia de cabello rizado que tenía cara de cansancio como si esa fuese su pelea de todos los días

-lo siento, Maggie, Lauren tiene uno de sus ataques de celos de nuevo-el chico que respondía al nombre de Mike rodó los ojos-buenas tardes, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?-miró a Bella con una sonrisa lasciva que se podía distinguir desde la entrada pero ella estaba tan ocupada pensando en qué sabor quería que no prestó atención.

-¿qué me recomiendas?-preguntó Edward mirando el menú.

-para la señorita una merengada de doble chocolate, crema batida y cereza con su respectiva sombrilla-dijo Mike sonriendo.

-no, no quiero eso, me gustaría una orquídea tres sabores super chocolatosa con doble chocolate y chispas de chocolate-dijo ella alegremente.

-con eso terminarías en un coma diabético-dijo Edward riendo por su elección-dame lo mismo pero de dos sabores y más chocolate-Bella lo miró sorprendida-tu cara me ofende-dijo él poniendo cara de fingida indignación.

-no pareces el tipo de persona que le gusta el chocolate, eso es todo-se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita en los labios.

-y tú no pareces el tipo de persona que se comería todo eso sola-contraatacó él riéndose.

-bueno, pues subestimas mi poder para comer helado y más si es de chocolate-ella puso cara de suficiencia.

-¿con lo de siempre, Bella?-preguntó una chica de tez morena y cabello negro que se encontraba en el área de sabores.

-sí, hola Em, ¿cómo ha estado todo por aquí?-preguntó Bella sonriendo ampliamente-Edward ella es Emily, Emily este es el hermano de Alice-los presentó ella.

-mucho gusto Edward, supongo que se agrandó el grupo-dijo Emily riendo.

-igual Emily, supones bien, es un local grandioso este-la admiración en la voz de Emily la hizo sonreír feliz.

-gracias, mi padre lo abrió antes de morir y ahora yo lo dirijo, aunque me gusta más atender yo misma a mis clientes que estar encerrada en una oficina enterrada entre papeles-dijo Emily tratando de sonar alegre sin conseguirlo.

-seguro estaría orgulloso-dijo Bella empáticamente. Ambos pidieron sus helados, escogieron un sitio bastante apartado de los pequeños grupos-me encanta este lugar, la historia que esconde y el refugio que es para algunas personas-Bella miraba a Emily con simpatía y tristeza-su padre era un gran hombre, veterano de guerra que quiso dejar eso atrás y comenzó con una pequeña librería en la que de vez en cuando vendía helados que preparaba su esposa en casa, cuando se dieron cuenta habían creado el mejor lugar para adolescentes, los pocos clientes que venimos somos los que somos leales al padre de Emily, este lugar lo abrió Em hace un año porque el original, el que abrió su padre era muy pequeño y a veces se hacían colas, muchos de nosotros la ayudamos a poder abrirlo y seguir con el sueño de su padre, el problema es que las personas solo iban por el buen ambiente y ahora ya no viene mucha gente por más publicidad que se le hace, pero sobrevive gracias a los clientes frecuentes, esta no es ni la mitad, en la fiesta de navidad verás que somos un pueblo bastante grande y que esta no es solo el mejor local de la cuadra sino el mejor de todo el mundo, yo…-Bella tuvo que interrumpir su relato porque su teléfono había comenzado a sonar-diga-dijo ella con cierta alarma en su voz-estamos en Sweet Dreams-la frustración en la voz de Bella hizo pensar a Edward que era Emmett con quien hablaba-claro, aquí los esperamos, estamos en la mesa de siempre, Emmett puedes dejar tu locura aparte, sí, no, 21, 23, supéralo, también te quiero oso gruñón-rodó los ojos y cerró la llamada-bueno los chicos vienen para acá-anunció Bella sonriendo. Mientras esperaban que los demás llegaran hablaron de cualquier cosa, se iban conociendo poco a poco, Edward sentía que cada vez se cautivaba más por la personalidad de Bella, jamás había conocido a alguien como ella, ni en las muchas chicas con las que había estado en Londres, ¿qué pasaría entre ellos? ¿cómo es que solo la conocía de ayer y algo crecía en su interior por aquella pequeña chica de tez pálida, cabello marrón caoba y ojos achocolatados? No tenía respuesta para ninguna de esas dos preguntas pero si quería mantener a salvo a Bella tendría que mantener sus distancias, habían pasado años desde lo de Tanya y esta era la primera vez que sentía algo por alguien, no quería apresurarse ni lastimar a Bella, por ahora solo se conformaría con una amistad porque era lo que podía darle y sabía que era lo que ella necesitaba.


	5. Chapter 5: De regreso

La historia es de mi autoria. Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo 4: De regreso

Edward POV

Estaba sentado frente a su laptop buscando apartamentos cercanos al hospital y bebiendo café, su hermana y Jasper habían salido a ver detalles de la boda y sus padres estaban en el cine, en una cita, como había dicho su madre, la casa se encontraba en total silencio por lo que cuando fue a rellenar su taza con café lo sobresaltó el sonido de una llamada entrante en el Skype, mientras caminaba de regreso a la sala de estar se preguntaba quién podría ser y al llegar y ver que era ella quien llamaba la taza casi resbala de sus manos, miraba la pantalla de la laptop como si fuese el arma nuclear más peligrosa del mundo, miró por el gran ventanal de la sala que daba al hermoso jardin que Esme cuidaba con tanto amor, como si ahí pudiese encontrar la respuesta, pero el cielo de un gris plomo, que avisaba que pronto llovería y las hermosas gardenias y tulipanes de su madre no contrastaban como era debido, era como si sus pensamientos se reflejaran en el paisaje que tenía en frente, no sabía si contestar, después de tantos años, ¿por qué?. Se armó de valor y contestó, tratando de no parecer afectado de ninguna manera y poner su rostro en una expresión de calma total

-¡Eddie! Al fin me contestas, han pasado años- aquella voz, aquella voz de niña mimada que hace años lo había cautivado, la escuchaba y su instinto lo incitava a matar

-Tanya-dijo simplemente dandole un sorbo al café

-el rencor es malo, Eddie-dijo ella sonriente

-ser falso también, Tanya y por favor deja de llamarme Eddie, siempre lo he odiadio y siempre lo voy a odiar-estaba tenso y su voz salió cortante- ¿para qué llamas?-decidió que si se la quería sacar de encima rápido lo mejor sería ir al grano

-me enteré por una buena amiga que estás de regreso en Estados Unidos y quizá podamos aclarar lo que pasó-Tanya puso los ojitos de perrito

-no tenemos nada que aclarar, hablé con Jasper y me dijo lo que hiciste y no volveré a cometer el error de ponerte a ti por encima de mi familia, así que cualquiera que haya sido la mentira que tenías preparada puedes ir borrandola de esa cabecita tuya-otro sorbo de café y Tanya ya comenzaba a llorar

-pero Edward, por favor escuchame, dame la oportunidad de explicartelo todo, vamos a tomarnos algo, siempre has creído en las segundas oportunidades-estaba a punto de responderle cuando su celular sonó, un mensaje, lo tomó sin prestar atención a las lagrimas de cocodrilo de Tanya

'hola, B'

un mensaje de Bella, una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios

-¡¿estás prestandome atención?!-Tanya se oía molesta pero él le respondió el texto a Bella

'hola, ¿cómo estás? E'

-no, Tanya, cuando exageras y gritas y lloras falsamente dejo de prestarte atención-dijo él amargamente

-Edward, en algún momento vas a tener que escucharme y sabes que como abogada de la firma de abogados más prestigiosa del país nunca dejo perder un caso, voy a ser muuuy persistente y vas a escuchar lo que tengo para decir-el tono serio de Tanya lo hizo pensar que realmente algo había cambiado en ella, había madurado para convertirse en una de las mejores, eso lo sabía pero al ser abogada y una de las mejores podría manipularlo como si fuese parte de uno de sus casos y no dejaría que eso pasara, la llamada se colgó sola y él quedó viendo el ventanal de nuevo, ahora una fina llovizna caía, un frío cómodo entraba por la puerta abierta del jardín, el café calentaba su cuerpo y su alma, pasaría el resto del día viendo apartamentos y tratando de no pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Tanya. Uno de los apartamentos que vío estaba disponible para visitas por lo que llamó a la inmobiliaria y concertó la cita, ya hacía cinco días que había llegado, no que no le gustara estar en su casa con sus padres pero necesitaba privacidad y libertad, tomó las llaves de su Volvo y se encaminó a la dirección que había en la página. Llegó a un edificio de ladrillos a unas manzanas del hospital, era bajo, de cuatro pisos y grandes ventanales, amplias ventanas, parecía una zona tranquila, el edificio tenía algunas mejoras, había sido modernizado, le había dicho la agente que le había dado la información, los apartamentos eran espaciosos y de buen tamaño, tanto familias como solteros vivían ahí. Bajó del auto con el paraguas resguardandolo de la lluvia, una mujer alta, de cuerpo esbelto y ojos azules vestida con una traje beige de falda y chaqueta en conjunto y una blusa blanca de botones lo esperaba en la entrada bajo el techo

-el sr Cullen, ¿cierto?-preguntó la mujer sonriendo al verlo, parecía joven, de su edad quizás un poco menos, lo evaluó y pareció gustarle lo que veía

-sí, vengo a ver el penthouse-cerró el paraguas al estar bajo techo y estrechó la mano de la mujer

-Renata Voulturi-dedos largos y mano suave, debía tocar el piano, observó Renata con aprobación, mientras subían el corto tramo de escaleras Renata ya pensaba en 10 diferentes maneras de seducir a aquel hombre tan guapo pero al verlo sonreírle al celular desistió de todos sus planes, si algo tenía Renata Voulturi es que no se metía con hombres comprometidos, casados o con novia

-¿tiene muchas ofertas el apartamento?-preguntó Edward mientras el ascensor subía

-no muchas, esta zona no es la de moda y por aquí la oferta y la demanda es muy poca, aquí solo se residencian familias o viven las generaciones de otras familias, muchos de estos apartamentos los habitan personas a las que se les deja como herencia o simplemente deciden comprarselos a sus familiares, este apartamento ha estado en venta por un tiempo, la mujer que lo habitaba vivió con un su ex prometido, luego una de sus colegas se mudó con ella y luego su esposo se mudó, su colega lo compró luego de que ella se mudara a la casa de una amiga pero ahora lo está vendiendo porque ella y su mujer se van a vivir a una zona más familiar a las afueras de Seattle y la otra mujer se va para Suiza-ya habían llegado al último piso

-espere, ¿Suiza? la mujer de casualidad no se llamará Cristina Yang, ¿verdad?-una extraña casualidad, era como si esa Cristina Yang fuese el puente a su destino, primero su puesto y luego su apartamento

-¿la conoce?- Edward quizo decirle que el mundo era un pañuelo

-no, pero espero hacerlo para agradecerselo algún día-sonriendo entró en el apartamento. Era exacto como se lo había imaginado, los ventanales cubrían gran parte de la pared de en frente, el resto estaba cubierto por amplias ventanas corredizas, no estaba amoblado por lo que se podía apreciar el gran espacio, la cocina era tal y como la necesitaba, con concepto abierto y espaciosa para que no se tropezara con nada ni nadie, había una isla, la única separación entre la cocina y la sala de estar, toda la poca pared que había estaba hecha de ladrillo, un corto pasillo daba a dos habitaciones y un baño, el baño de invitados era moderno, toda el porcelanato era blanco, lavamanos y wc (1), las puertas corredizas de la ducha eran de vidrio transparente y la regadera, se veía que la habían cambiado recientemente, era de un metal brillante. Pasaron al cuarto de invitados, igual que la sala contaba con amplias ventanas, no era muy amplio pero sí espacioso por lo que podría convertirlo en su despacho, pasaron al cuarto principal, más ventanales y ventanas amplias, una gran vista y un gran espacio, contaba con un walk-in closet(2) y un baño con ducha y bañera con hidromasaje, el porselanato era de un gris brillante casi blanco, combinaba con la ceramica blanca, el closet tenía rebestimiento de madera igual que todo el apartamento, las puertas corredizas igual de madera, por alguna razón que nunca entendió había un mueble en el medio del closet, se veía bastante cómodo, todo era empotrado, Edward ya se podía imaginar viviendo en aquel lugar-lo compro-dijo simplemente, ya pensaba en llamar a su madre y hermana para que lo ayudasen a hacer de aquel lugar un hogar para todos ellos porque sabía que su familia pasaría mucho tiempo ahí. Finiquitó todo el papeleo con Renata, en dos días podría mudarse a su nuevo apartamento, justo en dos días comenzaba su trabajo como jefe de Cardio en el Grey Sloan Memorial, porque ya no se llamaba Seattle GraceHospital, en dos días empezaba de cero, aún se preguntaba qué le deparaba su nueva vida de regreso en Estados Unidos, su hermana gemela se casaría en unos meses con su mejor amigo y ahora que Rose estaba con Emmett también vería a los hermanos Swan más seguido.

(1) wc: poceta, vater, etc

(2) walk-in closet: uno de esos closets espaciosos que parece otra habitación


End file.
